Conventionally, a pressurized fluidized bed incinerator system is known as incineration facilities where a material to be treated such as sewage sludge, biomass, and municipal solid wastes is burned, utilizing energy of a flue gas exhausted from an incinerator. The pressurized fluidized bed incinerator system comprises a pressurized fluidized bed incinerator for burning the material to be treated and a turbocharger including a turbine rotated by the flue gas exhausted from the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator and a compressor rotated according to the rotation of the turbine to supply a compressed air. The pressurized fluidized bed incinerator system can be self-driven, because the turbine of the turbocharger is driven by the flue gas generated upon the combustion of the material to be treated, and the total amount of required combustion air for the combustion is supplied by the compressed air discharged from the compressor. Since the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator system can be self-driven, it is known that a forced draft blower or an induced draft fan required in a conventional system are not necessary, resulting in reduced running costs.
A method for starting up the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator system was proposed where, after silica sand as a bed material that is filled up in the bottom portion of the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator is heated to about 550° C., sand filtrate water is ejected from the water spray arranged at the top portion of the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator to the silica sand as the bed material, this increases a flue gas generated in the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator, and the combustion air is supplied to the pressurized fluidized bed incinerator (see Non Patent Literature 1, Patent Literatures 1, 2).